Joker Junior
by BlakDawn
Summary: because the titans don't always win...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one 'being a villain isn't easy'

3 years previously

"Give up" the dull grey monotone of batman's voice rung around the apartment almost like it was searching for the joker. The boy, no more than 12 peered out of closet in his room, and then he caught a glimpse of the dark knight himself. Next to him was robin and on his other side was batgirl, he fingered the machine pistol nervously, careful not to make a sound. Suddenly he heard the sound of a small explosion, undoubtedly his father's doing and saw batgirl flying backwards hitting her head and slumping against the kitchen wall, it was at that point that the joker made his appearance, holding a machine pistol in one hand and a grenade in the other. The batman, who had been inspecting the rooms around the apartment, snapped his focus and attention to the jokers wandering form. Then he did a mock bow

"A, Mr. Batman and master robin, a pleasure to see you, a pleasure I assure you" he couldn't stop himself from cracking one of his trademark smiles at the thought

"Give up joker" robin was the one to speak, but batman shot him a disapproving glance.

"no let the boy speak, I'm sure he has something interesting to say" at this point both launched into action, joker responded by back flipping over the table and firing the machine pistol he hit batman several times but the bullets were stopped by the armour he wore, unfortunately he had failed to notice robin until he pushed his staff down on his arms, however this caused the gun to point upwards from the pressure while it was still firing the bullets tore through the jokers face the jokers fell backwards. The boy gasped, but only quietly then he got up and quietly pulled out the sports bag his father had made him then he opened the window and jumped. The fall was dizzying for anyone who hadn't had the joker as a father as such he pulled out another gun and fired, this one had a grappling hook based on the batman's own design. As such he swung until he reached the skyscraper on the other side of the street then he retracted the grappling gun and opened the window letting himself in all around people froze looking at boy, then he put away the grappling gun and pulled out the assault rifle he had got as a 9th birthday present firing it in the air a few times he said

"No one move" pointing at a few people around the room "Drop the phones" the complied then he spotted someone, a man of around fifty, reaching down to press something, pointing the gun he fired a few rounds and then a few more, until the man had slumped, then he pointed the gun at another person

"Open the door" she moved towards the door, while he dropped the bag and pulled out a few grenades before giving them to various people around the room. Then he ran out of the room just slow enough to read one of the computer screens:

BlackDawn industries

1879p

▲0.79%

1865p

Heara Corp.

367p

▼0.45%

366p

LiirHral inc.

826p

▼2.35%

845p

SomTec.

2p

▼46.98%

3p

He didn't read all of it but it didn't really matter he ran past confused guards and workers milling around, putting the gun away he ran a bit faster he made his way out of the building before spotting a truck being loaded up with crates, taking a fairly irrational risk he opened the door and saw that he was in luck, the driver was in the cab and reading yesterdays copy of the Gotham herald, on the back he could see the news of Gotham city's basketball team shock defeat by that of jump city's. The driver looked at him before asking a very obvious one

"Do I know you?"

"No" the boy answered and pulled out the machine pistol and pointing it at the driver just below the line of sight of the supervisor,

"Back out and then get out of Gotham" pushing the gun into his side for some...inspiration. The driver nodded and pulled the truck into reverse and backing out very quickly the people around it jumped out of the way of the truck as it back onto the street then with a good tug it was away at the 56mph speed limit for the truck.

"Can't this piece of shit go any faster?" the boy growled kicking the carpet. Then suddenly he perked up, seeing a city

"Head for the city" the driver nodded half of him focusing on the gun that was pointed at. When they got into the city the boy looked around

"Stop, pull over, look normal" then he got out after stowing the gun and pulling out a pistol keeping it pointed at the driver, then he opened the door, jumped out and shouted

"Thanks for the ride" and slammed the door shut, the truck off pulling out and causing a blockage from the drivers eagerness to get away. The boy slide into a side alley before pulling out what looked like a disc, he pressed the centre and around it red lights lit up, when the disc was pure red he pressed it again and relished the screams of terror as the truck he had covertly filled with anti-vehicle mines exploded with a massive sheet of flame, the cars around it burst into flames, cooking the people instantly suddenly the back of the truck exploded form the bursting of 4000 cans of coke, one un-exploded can flew into the alley, he picked it up and opened the can causing the contents to pour all over his hand. Suddenly a police officer appeared holding a gun

"Freeze!" the boy froze before looking at the police officer, no more than 17 and probably just out of college. The gun was an old model, a colt .45, probably to stop the boy blowing his hand off

"I'm sorry officer, I know someone owns this can but, but I don't think the driver is in any state to stop me" with that he finished the remains of the coke

"I said freeze" the boy looked at the officer and then at the gun, his aim was a bit shaky but the gun was dangerous enough, the boy then dived behind a trash can and pulled out a modified sniper rifle, shortened, but excellent for short range killing with people. Then he span around pulling the trash can with him swinging it around and releasing his grip, it hit the wall giving the boy enough time to aim the rifle firing a few rounds into his officers chest he was surprised to hear his faint breathing

"Who are youuuu" the man managed to gurgle

"Me? Oh I'm a nobody I suppose you could say I'm a Black void, but you can call me junior" the man was panting now a couple of minutes at best

"Why?"

"Why? Why? Why should I know, why should I care, I'm the son of Gotham, I am joker junior"


	2. Chapter 2

AN; for anyone who read it the list was actually a table but FF changed it.

Chapter 2 'normality is for wimps'

2 years ago

"It's easy, we go in we grab the stuff, we plant the stuff, we get out, we get paid" the leader spoke quickly and in a slightly pinky-red tone. They were on one of the fractional distillation towers in the oil refinery near to the chemicals plant, all 6 of them drew out guns similar to those used by joker junior, aimed them and fired the line went taut at the press of a button then with a nod the all pressed another button, this rewound the harpoon like projectile that the guns had fired, they were all wrenched off their feet and into mid air, then as they were about the fly into the window the projectile pulled loose, rewinding back into the gun, 5 of them did a forward roll to prevent the sound alerting any guards, 3 of them split off from the main group and climbed down the stairs, a few gunshots later and the guards were dead. They then spread out searching for the safe, above them the other 3 crept along looking for it from the air, as well as any security devices. Then they all snapped up, hearing a faint but noticeable thud from further along the gantry they all pulled out the grappling guns, but the leader motioned them all back.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A have-a-go hero, pity, but you're a dime a dozen, still no way to but down is there?"

The vigilante answered in a bad impression of the batman's deep growl "your wave of crime ends here, Blackvoid"

The leader gasped, and then did a mock bow "it seems we are in the presence of vigilante royalty" then the man charged at the leader, unfortunately the leader had misjudged the space between them, so he had little time to react as he was forced off his feet and into a chemical vat.

BlackDawn industrial chemicals division, jump city area was one of only three chemical plants that BlackDawn owned, that provided chemicals for the military, this particular plant had been leased for 5 years for a sum of 17.5 million dollars, but what was really interesting was what they were developing, due to the perceived increased threat from guerrilla warfare, the US military had put aside some 65 million dollars for research into the next generation of chemical based weapons, one of these was the 'phoenix' project, these would hopefully cause mass starvation by first infecting both animals and plants and by releasing a genetically modified bacteria to invest more crops and people, forcing them to surrender, unfortunately for Blackvoid, one of the main ingredients was a bleach, but one that would bring blood to the top few layers of live cells, making it easy to spot people who were hiding.

Blackvoid fell into the vat of chemicals face first, but as he hit the chemical he fired the grappling gun, the harpoon hit the gantry and as a final act got the motor to lift him back up. As he rose silently he hooked one hand around the walkway, heaving himself up and over the gantry, his men had caught the vigilante and were holding him steady, Blackvoid's left eye stung slightly, but he couldn't feel the pain that would inevitably come. He picked up the grappling gun before holstering it, and then he picked up the spots bag he had dropped and picked his favourite gun.

The BDAR-1192 'Lojuct' assault rifle was one of the most powerful production weapons in history, with a full clip of 2000, all at .457 calibres capable of 2400 fired rounds per minute, laser scopes, onboard targeting, grenade launcher, central server command control capability, target identification and direct connection to any heads up display the soldier may have.

Then he held the gun to his head.

"Please don't i have kids and a...a wife and..."

Blackvoid leaned closer to the man and whispered

"Normality is for wimps" then he shot him.


	3. Chapter 3

Still no reviews, I will continue the story, but I like feedback, even negative, so please flamers, descend on my work, tear it apart and ridicule me, I need something.

Chapter 3: 'musings of the mad'

1 year ago

Name: Blackvoid

Age: ? Mid teens

Powers: none

Allies: none

Weapons: guns, grenades, mines, knives

Mental state: sectioned

Parents: ?

Danger: 4-5

Fighting ability: ?

"As you can see, we are facing a completely new type of threat, he is possibly the most dangerous person we have ever fought" robins brown tones, hit the titans like a ton of bricks"

"More dangerous than Trigon?" beastboy's distinctly light green tone dared call out

"No, but he is certainly as dangerous as slade" robin admitted

"What has he done?" ravens black voice flat lined

"Robbed a chemical factory, extorted 5 directors and robbed 7 banks" all their eyes snapped open

"And we haven't noticed"

"Until now, now he is too big a threat to ignore"

"What do we do?" Cyborg's, cut-glass slightly robotic purple tone cut through the air like a knife

"we go as two teams, one on the west and one on the east, for this, I've had to get someone from titan's east" at this point bumblebee stepped forward out of the shadows "so it's a straight split, raven, beast boy and I will patrol the west and bumble bee, starfire and cyborg on the east"

"So Mr. Robin, it seems, we have a game" he pulled a basketball from under his desk throwing it upwards and shot it with his pistol, he then smiled "I'm going to enjoy this. I just hope that you like to be disappointed"

AN sorry fore it being very short, but i need to sort out a plot that sounded very good in my head, but on't translate onto word


	4. Chapter 4

AN for anyone left confused about the second chapter, the leader is Blackvoid.

To KF fan (chapter 3), it's how he sees the world and it makes sense to him, it might have made sense to put in another paragraph, but what he's seeing are the titans discussing him.

To KF fan (chapter 2) the gun description was actually part of another abandoned fan fic but I love the paragraph and nature so much I decided to recycle it. Sorry if you don't like it.

To KF fan (chapter one) I know, but I couldn't think of enough to fill it out.

Wow KF fan you are my only reviewer and you reviewed all my chapters *faints*.

Chapter 4 'a difficult game indeed'

9 months ago

"I don't understand it, how can he go missing at the same time we start hunting him, unless he knew what we were doing..." he trailed off thinking,

"We can't just follow him" starfire's light pink tone cut through the thoughts of the others

"There is mumbo and cinderblock and many others"

"But they aren't a real threat, they can be easily defeated, what we are facing is someone like, like the joker" robin winced slightly, when he mentioned the joker, he still remembered when he had accidentally killed the joker

"So what do we do? We can't just keep these patrols' up day and night"

"We go back to normal, and hope that we can draw him out"

"Perfect" Blackvoid glanced at the man just behind him, "get all the teams together, we're having a spending spree" the man nodded and went out of the concealed door. When he was gone, he took the black mask and put it on, the mask didn't look very special, but it was a modified SomTec. 'Naggarok' assault heads up display; it certainly fitted the Blackvoid persona he had built up around himself.

A few minutes later his eight 'teams' filed into the room, each had 6 people in them with one 'bomb' four assaults and a leader

"Now, you're all wondering what the hell's going on? Yes, no, please make up your mind. You know the titans right? Yes no, please make up your mind. Well were going to go and were gonna show them who owns the town, each of you gets 10% what you nick plus 10000 dollars base. Eight teams eight banks, crystal?"

There were mutters of 'yeah's around the room,

"Starting tonight" they all nodded and went out of the room to prepare when they were gone, he turned his attention back to the monitor showing the hidden cameras

"Now let's introduce myself" pressing a few switches' he put himself on loudspeaker in the tower

"Titans, how good to see you" the smile was put on as he saw the titans all jump up and look around for the source

"Oh dear, can't figure it out, ah well, I was told you were intelligent, tonight 8 banks around jump city will be robbed" there is nothing you can do and the first robbery is in 3 hours" with that he shut off the microphone "I'm gonna enjoy this"


	5. Chapter 5

AN for anyone who hasn't noticed, this story is work in progress, in fact, I'm gonna write the whole thing then look over it laugh and rewrite it, so mind the sawdust and rusty nails.

Chapter 5: 'all good things must go with a bang"

"Titans were going to split up, one to each bank" he then pointed to the map of jump city, with each of the banks in green and a name next to them, detailing who was looking after them" they all took a few seconds to see which banks they would protect before nodding and walking out of the lounge. Robin was the last to leave, taking one last look at the screen before shutting the screen down and locking the computer.

Panic and confusion could be words that described the scene before cyborg, but to the leader it was a work of art, a culmination of weeks of practise and dedication, the truck was filling up nicely and the people hadn't dared move and inch, so far so normal. But as he slung the final bag to the other guys he spotted cyborg coming out of the gloom with his sonic cannon ready, the leader smiled and nodded the man next to him drew out an EMP pulse cannon, took careful aim and fired, unfortunately cyborg had already fired of his sonic cannon but by then it was too late, the man had dived behind a desk and the EMP pulse was making short work of his electronics, cyborg fell on one knee then collapsed, the leader swaggered over to cyborg then pushed him over he withdrew his pistol and fired at Cyborg's robotic eye then fired at his knees and arms. He slung the last bag of gold climbed in the back; shut the door and the truck set off from the wal-mart depot it was currently in.

Raven took a quick look out from her hiding place, only to be shot at again, diving back; she could timid screaming in fright. She took a deep breath, which crystallised in front her, due to the gang's refrigeration technique, which left the guards freezing and easy prey and made the metal a bit more brittle.

Four of the gang were keeping her busy while the other two moved the cash; she needed to act now otherwise all 10 million dollars would have gone in under 30 minutes. She knew her shield wouldn't hold up against the weapons they had and attacking them with the hostages the held wouldn't look good for the titans then she heard the leader shouting something, she couldn't quite make it out, but she heard the gang retreating, then she saw the red light of the grenade they had thrown, one second, she raised her shield, but knew it wouldn't be enough, then, nothing.

The guy smelt a little toasted from the electric shock he had receive but was still conscience, he got up a little unsteadily but got back to work, the offer of 3.2 million dollars was a great incentive for someone to do a job. Picking up the drill again he set to work on the reinforced concrete that surrounded the safe, the mines could only blast through so much metal and they hadn't got anymore mines on them so they had to make do with the handheld metal drill. The lookout ran into the room

"Starfire's here" the leader stood up, and got his wide bore shotgun

"Keep it up, you got about 5 minutes" the other just nodded, too focused on the safe.

He walked out with a slight swagger and viewed the room, the people wouldn't move and the two other guys in the shadows would make short work of them, starfire was a different matter entirely, his bomb guy walked to the centre of the room and laid down a small box which glowed an ominous reddy-black, then he pressed a button on it and two aerials shot up, it beeped once before being completely silent. Then they settled into wait.

They didn't have long to wait, starfire burst through the main doors of the bank with star bolts ready

"Surrender"

"How about no?" firing his shotgun he then dived of to the side, but starfire fired her star bolts, when they reached the centre of the room they were sucked into the black box through the aerials. She paused as if unsure what to do, she then fired of some more star bolts, but those also got sucked into the box

"Come out and fight, like a worthy opponent"

"If you insist" he stepped out of the shadows, without his shotgun, and got himself into a fighting stance. Starfire took the initiative and charged forward, but as she reached the centre of the room the little box beeped again and exploded in an array of electrical energy which threw starfire back like a rag doll. The leader went and got his shotgun before walking over to starfire's barely conscience form,

"that was a little pet project an energy container, basically stores electrical energy, but we changed it a bit into a electric mine, brilliant isn't it?" then he drew out a flick knife and carved 'Blackvoid woz ere' into her arm, then he turned around and went back to the safe to oversee the final moving of the cash.

If starfire was having a bad time, then bumblebee was in hell. It was all well and good taking on mumbo and co. But up against hardened criminals she lacked the armour of cyborg, and her opponents were too agile for her to aim her stingers. As such, she was backed up against a wall while the gang made its getaway, she had to do something, but the motion activated mines weren't exactly helpful. She let herself become tiny and carefully made her way out of the minefield, by the time she had done this and got back to normal size they were already a few miles away in a truck, but she could catch up to them, as she flew however she saw something that worried her. Around 20 other trucks, all of the same design and all with the same number plate, so she dove and opened up the back of the truck, after she had opened one of them, she made her way inside, she saw the bags of cash, and a note, she made her way over all it said was 'surprise!' she turned around and then. Nothing. Again.

Beast boy on the other hand was doing excellently, he had made his way past the bruise form of one of the gang and was currently stealthily walking down the corridor to the vault, he heard voices and immediately turned stopped, he then crept up to the open door way and saw the shadows of some people, if he had looked for another second he would have noticed they weren't moving, but he didn't, so he turned into a lion and jumped into the room, turning as he jumped, when he landed he saw the cardboard cut-outs behind a light and the word 'surprise' painted on the wall, then he heard a distinct groaning as he looked at the door he saw the 10 inch thick solid steel slide into place, behind him the window was similarly being blocked off. Then he heard the knock-out gas, being pumped into the room through the vents and the last thing he saw was the vault door.

Robin checked his watch for the 34th time that night; stake-out duty had never been his forte. Then he heard the sound of gunfire, curious he shifted slightly and saw a lone guy making his way into a jewellery store, he smiled slightly as he ran across the road, ignoring the cars towards 'PS & EG jewellers' as he made his way there, he saw that the human shaped hole had been made with a blow torch, which was pretty forward thinking of any criminal, he dived behind a counter and prepared a bird-a-rang, however as he did he felt a gun against his neck.

"Freeze, criminal" then the police officer got out a torch and shone it in his eyes, a flash of recognition spread over his face

"What are you doing here robin?"

"I was staking out a bank..." the colour drained from his face, he leapt up and ran out of the jewellers, but they were already half a mile away.

"Damn"

"Damn" the man was annoyed, 4 years and over 130 million dollars gets stolen in one night by BlackVoid he turned to his guard "we may have a situation"

AN don't worry about the final bit, I am planning a sequel but only if I finish this. By the way did anyone spot the two homeworld references I put in, one in the first chapter and the second in the third chapter, don't worry if you don't know what homeworld is.


	6. Chapter 6

AN a lot of people are reading my story, but none have actually bothered to write a review, seriously people, if you are gonna read this, even if you only read it once and hate, leave a review so I can make it better. Update: is the review button invisible to everyone except KF fan, who has reviewed all my chapters. Newer update: having read through this do u want me 2 change the rating? Just a question

Chapter 6: 'pain makes it all easier'

"Well, well, what have we here?" Blackvoid looked down the iron sights on his machine pistol at bumblebee. She was currently in his 'sanctum' and was certainly not enjoying it. Blackvoid smiled slightly and pulled out his flick knife. Bumblebee, struggled against the titanium bonds that held her in place. Blackvoid moved very slowly and purposefully towards her, letting his boots create a distinctive bang as they hit the floor she tried move back and he saw the fear in her eyes, she had been stripped naked.

He inspected her body for a few minute, while she squirmed uncomfortably, after a while he snapped and grabbed her hips in an effort to stop her,

"Stop" she felt very stupid saying that but she couldn't help herself, he glanced at her face and smiled

"Stop, stop? Why would I stop, we're having so much fun!" then he looked at her before looking down his knife as if aiming it

"Now, I'm assuming someone told you the birds and the bees" she stopped and went as still as a board, he laughed

"No, no, no it's just that without any balls, one of my favourite torture techniques is useless, so I'm gonna have to improvise" he then moved to her vagina and aimed the knife again "the vagina is one of the most interesting organs in a girls anatomy, for both men an torturers, it automatically tightens when brought to climax, and it doesn't matter what is in it, no matter if it's a dick, or a finger or a knife. So that what we're going to do, bring you to climax and then stick this knife in it, doesn't that sound fun?" he laughed for a bit then started to cough and retch, before he stood up again now let's begin" he turned around and picked up some surgical latex gloves "however, I've also thought this through, we're going to attach some neurones and fed some pictures of cyborg through it" two men stepped forward and attached them to her head, a third pressed some buttons and suddenly her head filled with doctored pictures of cyborg and she couldn't help but get slightly aroused by them, she faintly heard Blackvoid murmuring, 'excellent' and then she felt angry, betrayed by her own body, but then when he put one finger in her it was all blasted away by pleasure, and a tint of anger, but mostly pleasure. Her mind didn't stop imagining it was cyborg as he inserted more and more fingers finally she felt the orgasm coming and she tried to resist but the combination of pictures and feeling overrode this in an instant then he withdrew his finger, but by then it was too late, she felt her vaginal walls tighten and just faintly, the knife being stuck in the vagina, for several seconds she felt nothing but then the pain coursed through her, she screamed and kept on screaming then only faintly, she heard him say 'you want it to stop?' she nodded and she then realized that wasn't the most sensible thing she could have done, as he withdrew the knife she felt even more pain and she knew even without looking that her vagina was completely ruined.

"Now wasn't that exciting, children" her vagina was currently bleeding at a very fast rate and the scarring would probably make it unusable for the rest of her life.

"Now that we have got to know each other, I think we can look at each other eye to eye" she was then lowered until she an Blackvoid were at eye level, the he examined the knife before forcing her mouth open making her lick its length. Once she had done this, he aimed the knife again and started carving the letter 'B' into her right cheek and a 'V' in her left, then he carved 'woz' in her right breast and 'ere' in her left breast, then he...

"Boss, boss" Blackvoid eyes shot open and he went for his machine pistol, before realizing he was in his chair

"What?" he snapped, the dream had been a good one and he was almost at his favourite part.

"The guys have received the cash and the gangs have got their share, and SomTec is ready to ship the cash"

"Good, do it immediately"

"I need some of your members" robin was angry, in one night; Blackvoid had stolen over 160 million dollars and an unspecified amount of gold, stopped all the titans with no apparent difficulty and made a mockery of the elaborate guard systems put in place by the banks.

"No can do robin, we're up to our necks here with a couple new villains and some old favourites"

"Who?"

"Think ding dong daddy and red X" robins eyes narrowed

"So you can't spare anyone"

"No"

"Well, shit"

"Agreed" and the connection was cut

"So how much is it?"

"Half a million for the successful robbery" Blackvoid was unhappy with arrangement, he was losing a lot of cash doing this, but he had to keep the other titans out of his, and employing the other villains as distractions proved the only way to do this. Thankfully money was on object for him so it wasn't too big of a deal. But he had considered employing some of the batman's old foes as extra distraction, but he couldn't risk the dark knight becoming involved.

Still it could be worse.

He could be robin.

AN how was the torture scene, should i tone it down or expand it? Plz review.

now!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: thx to KF fan, who has reviewed every chapter and to the mistaken identity (love that name). I have changed the rating to M, so don't worry if you can't see it.

Chapter 7: all is trickery is love and war

"The boss is coming soon, about 5 minutes"

"So soon?"

"Yeah, I've heard he's here to personally rip Jureed to shreds"

"I heard about that, somat to do with some new super-villain"

"Ya know what; this is one time I don't want to be in the boss's shoes"

"and public outcry today over the spate of robbery's that have taken place in eight different banks, last night, BlackDawn reported the theft of nearly 80 million dollars worth of gold and cash, while SomTec reported 43 million dollars stolen, the rest was stolen from a Santander and a Heara bank. Around 5'000 savers with the banks called for the companies to employ more security personnel and calls for the titans to be removed from their tower and arrested grew last night after witnesses told of how they were brought down, the titans have yet to speak of this new crime wave..." beast boy turned off the TV, no one wanted to look at the news now, everyone except for robin and starfire were in the main room, just waiting. They had all been either been rescued or gone back to the tower after what had happened but starfire had taken the worst, the scar would never heal and the words 'Blackvoid woz ere' would be a permanent reminder of what happened last night.

Robin was shaking, he had collapsed after seeing the minute by minute account of his team getting ripped to shreds, fortunately no one was seriously injured in the attacks, but it was still a traumatic experience, then he had woken up and seen that starfire was in the medical wing when he had got there he had seen the scarring that the gang had done on her arm now he was waiting for the general anaesthetic they had administered to keep her from struggling when moving her to the tower.

3 hours later, he shot around when he heard the door swish open and saw that raven and cyborg were coming into the room, raven had brought a cup of herbal tea and placed it next to him before patting him on the shoulder comfortingly. Cyborg had moved over to a small computer terminal to study the read out, he frowned and tapped the touch screen for a second and then turned to robin

"She'll wake up in about 20 minutes but until then I suggest you sleep for a while, it isn't healthy for you to be awake for this long"

"And what they did to starfire wasn't healthy either"

"Sleeplessness won't help starfire; you need to think, calmly and logically before launching into a un thought through and dangerous that may do a lot worse to starfire" ravens cool and collected demeanour often had the effect of snapping robin out of simply rushing into fighting a villain, he could see why beast boy was head-over heels for raven, she was the yin to his yang.

"we'll be in warehouse 42 at 5 o'clock sharp" robin smiled and noted it down on the LiirHral 'furcurum' tablet, he couldn't risk using a titan communicator to tell it to someone as the chances of them hearing it would be to great, while on the roof of a decrepit warehouse overlooking the guy with the mobile, cyborg was at the tower trying to get a triangulation on the other mobile but it was proving elusive. Then he heard the mobile snap shut and then he was gone. Like he had never been.

"Did he buy it?"

"Hook, line and sinker, unfortunately he didn't get my joke, certainly he doesn't have my answer, it seems, boys we're going to give the titans a guided tour of the warehouse and its rather extensive...renovations"

AN did you get my joke? Review.

Now.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: 'your time is up'

Warehouse 42 was a fairly average looking building, built just after world war two to give jobs to soldiers that had been discharged; from then until 1962 it housed parts for the Willy's jeep; however it was then sold to junctuntor petrochemicals along with 49 other warehouses all situated along the heavily industrialised east coast. From then until 1996 it held crude oil bound for various refinery's around the world and the finished petroleum ready for export to Detroit. However a fire in 1996, in warehouses 3-26 meant that the heavily indebted company lost almost 1.2 million dollars worth of oil, this caused it to go to the US Supreme Court seeking chapter 11 bankruptcy protection. The various warehouses were eventually sold and amalgamated into bankrow & gubert holdings with the intention of creating more modernised warehouses for Wayne industries to use for shipping its military exports to various parts of the USA. But by then almost 80% of the cities drugs were being moved through the infamous warehouses so the warehouses and land were left undeveloped until in February 2010 Joseph jacker bought warehouse 42 for half a million, but the use didn't change until April when his investment fund put in a request for electrical output to be increased to almost a gigawatt, for use in its research division of JJ industrial weapons division, it was approved and the new wiring was installed in may 2010.

None of this mattered much to robin, who was currently doing a very extensive examination of the outside of the building, apart from the new electrical terminals everything else was circa 1949. So he made his way back to the front of the building where the rest of the titans were assembled

"the building appears to be wood and metal and there is four heat signatures however be on your guard we don't know that he could throw at us" with that they heaved open the rusty door on hinges that probably hadn't seen a drop of oil in several decades, so they made horrible scratching noises until it was just wide enough for them to get in, they all crept in slowly apart from beast boy, who was to patrol the outside, they couldn't take any chances with someone like Blackvoid. The others found themselves in a corridor that slowly dipped down, as robin moved forward the heard a metal door slamming down, they all turned around just to see a heavy metal door coming down and the original metal one closing as well, the new metal door gave a resounding thud that shook the floor, robin ran to the door and pounded at it but it didn't even bend, so he stepped away and threw a bird-a-rang at it and watched as the explosives should have ripped a hole through it, but it didn't even scratch it, so then starfire and cyborg tried but it was no use

"Raven, can you teleport us through?"

"I'll try" she focused for a second and they all felt the familiar sensation of being there, but not. Suddenly, the sensation ended and they all looked around, all they had done was teleport next to the wall. They all turned to raven, who blushed slightly

"It must be made out of futhurkium..." then they all heard a hidden speaker come online

"Actually no, the room you're in is actually made out of triple re-enforced titanium, with diamond mesh interweave and a carbide inner shell and a futhurkium outer layer" Blackvoid's voice sounded slightly mechanical but you could pick out the hint of madness that crept into his voice. They all looked at raven again for an explanation

"My way of teleporting requires the creation of a micro jump in three dimensions, length, breadth and width, this allows me to move through space with others, futhurkium is a manmade material made primarily out of nitrogen, which disrupts the micro jump, meaning that I can't teleport out of this room"

"Correct, now, why don't you all be good little children and run along?" with that a small door opened. They looked at each other questioningly

"We need to get out of this and the only way is through the door or blasting our way out"

"And since this stuff is expected to stand up to quantum pulse weaponry on a daily basis, I would suggest you take the door I so kindly provided for you" again the silent conversation between the titans was over in several seconds, as one they marched into the inky blackness their various powers at the ready and starfire holding a star bolt in one hand to provide some measure of light in the tunnel. They continued for a few minutes before hearing a distinct whirring noise that told them that the door was closing, with a sharp bang they all knew that the only way was forward. The walls on all sides looked precisely the same, with no welding they could see and definitely no weak spots, they all grew uncomfortable with the silence until robin spoke

"How did you know about the futhurkium?" she stopped as did everyone else and they all looked at her.

"Futhurkium was used in vaults and safes on my world to stop any would be robbers from just simply teleporting in and out, I didn't know it could be produced here" They all nodded slightly and continued. Before long they heard a sound coming from another hidden speaker they listened for a while until it got louder and they recognised the song; 'the Christmas song' by Nat King Cole

'...although it's been said many times, many ways merry Christmas, to you' they all frowned slightly before continuing, with starfire in front, although robin didn't like the fact that she was the one who had come off the worst. Suddenly she cried out in happiness, and ran ahead talking about seeing a light, and indeed when they all looked they could see a light, and then the faint groaning as the superstructure lowered another massive imposing door then starfire turned around and saw the door lowering, she began running as did they, but it was no use, she was 10 feet away from the door when it shut. Then even worse she heard gas being released into the cramped corridor and on the other side, she was pretty sure that the same thing happening... then she blackness eat into her vision and she only faintly felt herself falling to the floor.

AN the next scene will be the last or maybe the second to last chapter of joker junior, quick question, do u want starfire killed or do you want her maimed, both will work for the sequel, so plz review. the sequel, will be named joker junior; the BlackDawn conspiricy, unless u can come up with a better name :)


	9. Chapter 9

AN to make things clearer, Blackvoid will torture starfire, but then kill her.

Chapter nine; 'your number's been called'

They all woke with a gasp at precisely the same time. And all did a quick sweep of the room, the same box made out of titanium except it had a window and they could all see through it, at least they assumed it was glass and that they could see through it as it was the same as the surrounding room, but for the fact that they could faintly see their reflections in it. Then they all heard, using a sense of sound that was shakily coming back to them

"this reading is taken from genesis chapter one '... and god said 'let there be light' and there was..." suddenly massive flood lights lit up the room through the glass, they all saw that starfire had been stripped naked and tied up to a cross type device on her hands were in some sort of vase shaped holders made out of the same metal with wiring running from them to a machine at the side of the room, however their attention focused on someone walking through a door he was dressed almost entirely in black, with a black mask covering his entire face. He walked forward with a purpose, but he also took his time, drawing out the pleasant mix of endorphins and hormones rushing through his body, as well as drawing out the titan's horror.

"Usually" he began, his tone was quite mechanical, obviously changed by the mask, but it was also slightly cracked and hollowly high "I would get one of my guards to do this sort of thing, but for you robin, I decided that what this needed was a personal touch" he pulled out his favourite flick knife and spun it around his fingers a few times, robin's eyes narrowed trying to remember if he had seen him before

"oh no, you haven't seen me, but you definitely saw my father, right before you killed him" robins eyes widened as he realized who was in front of him "maybe you should introduce me to your team, robin? But then again maybe I should" he then paused a moment, before taking off the mask, revealing horribly bleached white skin and blood red lips, his hair was deep black, except for the front few layers, which were bleached white "I, not to be egotistical, am a son of Gotham, much as you are robin, I suppose, that our...mentors were mortal enemies, so I'm just repaying the favour, I am Joker Junior" they all gasped and looked at robin for a second "but let's not interrupt the performance. May I remind the audience that we do not allow photography or filming at any time. That all mobile phones should be turned off and that a video of the performance is available. Now here is a programme of today's event" he pulled out what looked like programme and flipped it open "first, the arms and hands, then the thighs, then the breasts, then the face, and for the grand finale, the vagina, now doesn't that sound exciting children?"

Then he moved towards starfire who struggled uncomfortably against the bonds which cut into her skin, a thin trail of blood had already started running down her feet. The titans could only watch with horror as he carefully made the first incisions, with the blood spurting out of them as she tensed her muscles, re-opening the recently healed scars from her previous fight with his men. Then once he had finished he stood up and two of his men grabbed her hand pulled it open and placed the joints on the side of a thick piece of metal then they placed a another piece of metal on a machine

"Have you ever imagined, titans, if you put your finger joints on the pillar of a car and someone slammed the door shut, with your hand still there? Painful, as most people would imagine, well what you are about to see is that, but a lot harder" they all closed their eyes and tried to zone out the screams of pain as he pressed several buttons and the piece of metal shot forward and hit the joints, when the metal was removed they could see that the fingers were a bloody mess, with her middle and index fingers at rakish angles and her other fingers not doing much better. If you looked closely you could see mixing into her blood was the synovial fluid from her joints. He then, taking a bit more time, did the same to the other hand. Robin had completely broken down, sobbing intermittently, while the others tried to put on brave faces

"well, I always like to shake the hands of the people I'm working with, it helps to show that I really care" he then roughly grasped both of starfire's hands and shook them, while at the same time moving her broken fingers around, making them grind against each other, once he had finished, his men took the metal and machinery away.

"Well, I think I've finished with the arms for now, now next on the agenda was the thighs" he moved a bit closer to her, she didn't react as her body started to shut down from the pain, he frowned before picking up a syringe with a slightly blue fluid in it, he lined it up with her vein and pushed it in, then he injected it, she perked up immediately, then looked around, and trying to ignore the boy before her. Then he got out his flick knife again and started to shave off layers of skin as they slowly got redder and redder until he reached quite near her bone, then he rubbed his finger up and down, noticing that she was already feeling it sting, so then he got a little vial of fluid, it was colourless and the name didn't spell confidence, _phosphoric acid_.

"This isn't particularly strong, in fact it's only 25% strength, but for this, it's more than enough" he then unscrewed the top after putting on some safety glasses "remember, when handling chemicals, safety is paramount" he chuckled slightly and then poured a healthy dose onto her exposed nerves, she felt the inflammation of her skin, but didn't call out or scream, she would not give him the pleasure, then she felt something different on her skin, it felt rough and when he pressed it against her skin she couldn't stop the scream escaping from her mouth, she glanced down and saw an electric sander gently pressed against her skin, but it was enough. After awhile she actually couldn't feel it at all. When he realized this he turned it off and threw it to one side and looked at her, her breasts mostly

"Now for my next act" he grinned and suddenly started squeezing her tits and sucking on them she and the rest of the titans were shocked by this, he was quite brutal and he licked off the blood from where he bit her and tasted it

"Hmm, slight iron deficiency, nothing to worry about but my I suggest some iron supplements. Now, we wouldn't want any unsavoury people taking advantage of your quite nice _assets_" saying this he pulled out his flick knife and seemed to be aiming it, he then moved forward slightly and pulled her tits until he could get a good angle he then slashed a big X over her nipple and about half her breast, he then moved to the other she had tensed up, he stopped and glared at her

"Oh come on, it's much more exciting when you struggle" after that he did the same and clicked his fingers and two guards brought in a fire with some sort of pot on top, he then picked up some tongs and reached into the pot and pulled a white hot piece of metal then holding the tongs in one hand he pulled out his flick knife and open up her breasts more and then pushed the piece of metal into it, to starfire it was like her insides were on fire, in fact, they were, Blackvoid then closed up her breasts and waited until he felt the breast warm up he then let go and saw that the breast was literally starting to melt, she had stopped screaming as she stopped feeling anything as her nervous system shut down, but at this point he didn't care, and did the same to the other breast, by now both had started to slump and looked slightly like plastic, or like melting wax. The pot had been taken out and he threw the tongs to the side. In the gallery the titans, apart from robin were completely silent, almost not breathing, robin was just a shell, mumbling slightly to himself.

Blackvoid wasn't finished yet though as he took her face and forced open her mouth he then got a kettle of boiling water was poured it on her tongue, and keeping on doing it until she was drowning and her tongue was blistered and red. He then got a pair of scissors out and started chopping up the tongue, starting at the front and continuing until there was almost nothing left. He then got out his flick knife and carved 'robin' in her left cheek, a heart sign on her forehead and 'starfire' on her right cheek. The blood trickled off down her neck.

Finally he went for her vagina, he got out the scissors and started cutting the clitoris into fine pieces before getting his flick knife and putting it inside cutting down until he had pushed through the vaginal wall to reach her anus essentially creating one huge hole, with that completed he then went for her chest and made a cut that looked slightly like a Y just below her collar bone and then down the valley of her deformed breasts, but he did it carefully, making sure not to puncture her lungs when that had finished he punched her side until several of her ribs cracked with several puncturing her left lung he picked up one of the pieces and tossed it around for a while, before getting out his flick knife and carving it into a rough spear, he then untied her and put her on the ground, while her blood and other bodily fluids leaked from the torture she had just received, he then raised up the spear of bone and looked like an Aztec priest ready to take the heart out of one of his sacrifices before offering it to his god. Then he plunged it down and it easily went through her heart he waited while its beats grew feebler and feebler until it just stopped. The n he pressed a few buttons and the sleeping gas came out of hidden vents and the titans knew nothing more.

AN was that good enough, did i make it to gory, or not enough? Plz review. Only one more chapter and then it's finished.


	10. the end

Raven groaned, _it's the fourth time this week_, she groaned in despair, a few emotions also complained, but she mostly just ignored them. She got up, putting on her normal clothes all the while feeling emotions rolling around, turbulent and stormy, she stomped down stairs, reckoning that a walk would help her focus and wake up, she reached the ground floor and opened a small door down to the garage, below that, in a secret door was their cryogenic containment area.

The door opened with a pneumatic hiss, alerting the sole, awake, occupant that they were no longer alone, Robin turned to face her as she walked in, slightly shy, though she had trained her body to not display such emotions. She studied Robin for a long moment, he was tired, possibly more than she was, his mask was on, but she saw his hands were shaking slightly, indicating he had been up for at least a day. He was studying Joker Junior's containment pod, though not really seeing it. She then looked at Joker Junior's pod, it was see through, some sort of complicated plastic that expelled heat, inside was a block of frozen nitrogen, and visible within was Joker Junior, even trapped he was smiling that haunting Glasgow grin of his, she remembered he laughed as he was strapped down for the procedure, making a joke about being immortalised, but raven felt something else, something she never thought she would feel from Joker Junior, she felt fear, she felt utter terror even as he smiled at robin, but she also felt pride, in what she could not tell

"I've realised something" she was shaken from her thoughts by robin, and looked at him "I've realised that Junior never wanted this life, never even hated me, he was doing it because that's what his father did, if he even was his father, it's painful to know that...that" he broke off, unable to say Starfire's name "she was killed because a monster wanted to hurt me and then...him" he didn't mention any names, but she knew precisely who he meant

"I can't go on, Raven, every day I see his face, she him doing, things to her, it's madness, I can't go on, I feel...I feel" he broke off again and collapsed sobbing to himself, the first time she had seen him cry, the first time she had seen her leader ruined, she did something completely out of character, something that if she were properly awake she would never dream of doing, she walked over and hugged him, she held him tight, knowing that more than ever he needed someone to talk to, someone to confide in. For his part he held on just as tightly, not letting go, as she gently rocked him to sleep.

In his tank, Junior smirked.


End file.
